Festival
by Hyakuya
Summary: Un día en el festival parece solo un capítulo. Drabble.


Hola, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y es raro que en mi cumpleaños esté de buen humor... lo sé, soy amargada. Pero como es el caso contrario esta vez, quise escribir un drabble (¿o one shot? está a su criterio) souharu, así que sip, ¡espero que les guste! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 ***Advertencia*** Primera persona, perspectiva de Sousuke.

Esto quitará puntos, pero creo que me quedó bastante decente.

* * *

Para entrar un poco más en el clima, digamos que Sousuke y Haruka se gustan, pero no tienen una "relación".

* * *

Erase una vez... bueno, así comienza toda historia ¿no?

Supongo que las historias de amor también comienzan así.

Nunca quise pensar que algo como el amor llegara a mi vida, pero dicen que a veces en amor llega de formas ni de las que tú estás preparado. Creo que para mi este no fue el caso contrario.

Y ahí estaba Nanase, unos centímetros más alejados, sin la intención de estorbar mi espacio personal.

Rin había tenido la estúpida idea de ir a un festival, no me gustaban los festivales, y mucho menos lugares donde hubiera mucha gente. También estaban Nitori y Mikoshiba, junto con los miembros del club de natación Iwatobi.

Exceptuando al nadador de estilo libre ya que, como explique de forma no explicita, estaba sentado a mi lado en unos asientos de madera. Parecía nervioso, no me preguntaba el por qué ya que sabía perfectamente cual era la causa de su nerviosismo.

En cuanto a mi, no estaba nervioso, aunque mis manos estaban demasiado sudorosas, y sentía que mi corazón en algún momento iba a salir de mi pecho... pero eso no es nerviosismo ¿no?

Había perdido de vista a los demás, supongo que se distrajeron a causa de una atracción y se fueron.

No sé de donde había sacado la valentía para hablar:

"Quieres... ¿algo de comer?"

Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿qué clase de cosas estoy diciendo? ¿Será a causa de mi nerviosismo? No, es verdad, no estoy nervioso.

Nanase no dijo nada, miraba como los niños corrían por los alrededores de los puestos de dulces.

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, y el molesto pero pulsante dolor de mi hombro había vuelto sin ningún motivo alguno. Joder, si que dolía.

Nanase me observó con su típica mirada indiferente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó.

Inconscientemente mi mano se dirigió al hombro lastimado, ese pequeño tacto obviamente me dejaba al descubierto. Noté que su mirada se había transformado.

"No estás bien..." musitó, al mismo tiempo parándose, y caminó solo unos dos o tres pasos para quedar justo en frente de mi "Será mejor que nos vayamos."

"¿Eh? ¿Y los demás?" pregunté preocupado, Rin y los demás se habían desaparecido en algún lado, y aunque tratara de visualizar a cualquiera de ellos, no había caso.

Nanase me tomó la mano.

"Luego les diremos... apúrate, debe haber alguna enfermería por aquí."

Suspiré, pero pensé que era una buena idea, después de todo mi cabeza se estaba moliendo por el ruido infernal de festival, y mi hombro me molestaba un poco, pero no era tan infernal.

Él seguía sujetando mi mano la gente nos miraba con curiosidad, y tenía que admitir que me daba un poco de vergüenza. Pero al parecer no era el único, las puntas de sus orejas tenían un tono carmesí.

Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero creí que no era el momento.

 **oooooo**

La enfermería era un pequeño puesto, y poco más alejado de los demás. No había personas en los alrededores.

La enfermera, una mujer no tan anciana, me atendió sin apuros; era amable, y parecía curiosa por mi lesión en el hombro.

Nanase estaba unos pocos metros alejado, mirando el pequeño arrollo, apoyado en el barandal de la calle.

La enfermera me dio unos medicamentos por si mi dolor de cabeza volvía a molestarme, y dijo que era atractivo, No me molestó, pero sonó raro. Le di una sonrisa y me marché de ese lugar.

Me puse al lado de Nanase, apoyándome en el barandal.

"Oye, eres bastante perspicaz..." comenté en tono burlón "...cuando se trata de mi, ¿no lo crees?"

"Bueno, después de todo, me gustas." comentó con indiferencia

Bueno, aquí iba sus comentarios directos de su parte. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero realmente tenía que controlar el rubor de mi cara, manchaba mi orgullo.

Alejó su vista del arroyo, para mirarme a mi.

"Pero realmente me preocupas."

Maldición.

"Ah... Este... bueno, no tengo un cuerpo muy, "saludable", que digamos... pero no necesito tus preocupaciones..." nuevamente había manchado mi orgullo que la palabrería que acabé de soltar.

Pude escuchar una pequeña risita que provenía de su lado, supongo que el maldito se estaba burlando de mi vergüenza.

"Oye... ¿de qué mierda te ríes?" pregunté molesto.

"Nada... pensé que lucías adorable."

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

No sé, era extraño, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba esto, y supongo que tengo el valor de admitir que esto es algo así como el "amor", aunque nunca pensé que fuera con mi rival, Haruka Nanase.

Y con respecto a los cuentos, creo que está no es la parte ideal de "finalizarlo". Voy a dejar que el tiempo lo diga por mi.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Un pequeño review se aprecia. (▰˘◡˘▰)**


End file.
